dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is the current Chief of Berk succeeding his father, Stoick the Vast. His dragon, Toothless, is a Night Fury. And later becomes the Padawan Teacher of Sandbar. Backstory Three months after The Battle for Berk and Equestria, another battle would take place, in Canterlot. Lead by Sargent Nightmare. As he then chased the Daring Dragon Riders and 3 more Jedi through the city. Before finally cornering them. But Astrid, Snotlout, and Scootaloo weren't going down without a fight. As they charged the former, only to get a punch in the face, knocking them out. As Hiccup then surrendered, followed by the rest of the Riders. Bio Hiccup continues to serve the New Republic with the Daring Dragon Riders. As he would then lead a mission to locate any surviving Jedi from the Great Jedi Purge. But Personality Despite his physical shortcomings, Hiccup does his best to succeed as a Viking. He is intelligent and is constantly creating inventions for various uses throughout the film, including a bola sling, a prosthetic tail, a saddle, and a riding vest. At first, however, Hiccup is obsessed with proving himself to the rest of his tribe by killing a dragon; he often doesn't think things through and is more determined to gain the recognition of his peers than he is heedful of others' orders, often causing problems for the rest of the tribe, and himself. Despite this, Hiccup shows great aptitude at being a leader and a strategist: he leads his Dragon Training classmates into battle, using his friends' strengths wisely in the battle against the Red Death. Hiccup also has very good observational skills which come in handy during his time with Toothless and during Dragon Training. For example, he's able to hypothesize that dragons have a natural disdain for eel when his own dragon companion refuses to eat one himself, and uses this to successfully drive back a Hideous Zippleback later. Among the other teenage Vikings, Hiccup first comes off as awkward, mainly because he's a poor fighter, and rather scrawny for a Viking. As he becomes more adept at fighting dragons, however, they start paying more attention to him, some even starting to try to talk to him. Despite this, Hiccup remains shy and secretive, preferring to be alone with Toothless, likely because he's unused to all the positive attention. He also tends to be sarcastic with a dry sense of humor that can sometimes put him at odds with the other Vikings in his tribe. It also seems that Hiccup likes to hide his fear with said sarcasm and dry humor. Due to his shyness, he had a habit of stuttering and stammering when talking to some of the other Vikings, especially Astrid or when his father was angry at him. Despite his many virtues and his clear capabilities as a leader, Hiccup is not without his flaws. He is rather prone to letting his insecurities cloud his judgment and effect his actions; in the film, his desperation for the acceptance of his tribe, and his father in particular, cause him to regularly attempt to kill dragons along with the villagers, only to end up doing more harm then good due to his clumsiness. In the television show, his mistaken belief that Stoick still does not accept him causes him to lead the other Vikings on a potentially dangerous treasure hunt to prove himself. His innate friendliness and tendency to give others the benefit of the doubt cause him to be a little too trusting of strangers, leaving him vulnerable to manipulation and deceit by more dishonest characters, such as Heather and Mildew, on more then one occasion. In the episode Thawfest, Hiccup shows a more unlikable, competitive side of his personality as he begins to score victories over Snotlout. Since Hiccup is unaccustomed to winning anything, he handles it poorly, letting the glory go to his head to the point where he becomes just as arrogant and unpleasant as Snotlout. Hiccup is also prone to overconfidence in his ability as a diplomat due to being mostly successful so far, which becomes a major catalyst of the second film's story line; his total belief that he would be able to reason with Drago causes him to run away from Berk to confront the warlord, causing Stoick and Valka, who both understood and witnessed firsthand the true extent of Drago's psychopathy and knew he could not be reasoned with, to chase after him. This indirectly but ultimately leads to Stoick's death at the hands of Drago when he hypnotizes Toothless into attacking Hiccup to demonstrate the superiority of his philosophy over Hiccup's. In spite of all his flaws, Hiccup is never above admitting when he is or has been wrong, and will do his best to make amends with others. One extremely notable character trait Hiccup possesses is a deep sense of compassion. Because of this he spares Toothless, and in doing so he changes the world of Vikings and dragons forever. He was extremely uncomfortable with the thought of having to kill a dragon in the arena later in the film. Hiccup carries this quality into the television series. He shows great sympathy to Snotlout at the end of the Thawfest Games, giving up his own glory and fame for the sake of his friend. He will almost never allow Toothless to use his full power against foes. In What Flies Beneath, he begs Toothless to spare a Whispering Death that had nearly killed both of them just moments earlier. The peak of Hiccup's sympathy is displayed in his releasing Mildew, the very man who had betrayed him, from an Outcast cell. Upon seeing the Outcasts take Mildew's one beloved possession, his sheep, Hiccup clearly displays pity for the old man. Unfortunately Hiccup is occasionally naïve in his sympathy, as Mildew betrayed him yet again right afterwards. Still, his kindheartedness has resulted in many a victory and accomplished the training of the deadliest dragons in the world. The one character Hiccup seems to be willing to attack and even kill is Alvin. Originally, Hiccup was more interested in avoiding him, but as Alvin's plots hit closer and closer to everything Hiccup cares about, Hiccup seems to harden in a difficult resolution. He has been seen ordering Toothless to kill Alvin when Alvin was threatening to toss Astrid off of a cliff. In the finale, Hiccup and Toothless even charged Alvin in an attempt to kill him after he had captured, threatened, and deeply insulted both of them. Although they failed in this attempt, Alvin is still one of the few people Hiccup is willing to let Toothless kill. Overall, Hiccup is an intelligent, nice and likable person who is naturally bighearted and innocent. It's shown in the sequel that he and Toothless have become "adrenaline junkies", performing tricks like free-falling. He has also gone from being a shy boy, to a confident young man, and "the greatest Dragon Master this world has ever seen" (as Astrid describes him to Drago Bludvist ) and he is shown to care for his loved ones, especially Stoick, Valka, Toothless and Astrid. In the series, Then in "Wrath of The Storm King" Hiccup would . Then after Yuna tried to steal Queen Novo's pearl, Hiccup angrily scolded Yuna for her stupid move stating that they were above stealing from individuals they just meet. Then after Yuna said an insulting reply, a hurt and betrayed Hiccup then told Yuna that if she was gonna be no better than several of the fallen beings they faced, then he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. As he then said that she changed, stating she wasn't the Princess Yuna he met all those years ago. As he then left her, along with the other Riders, (before most of them also gave Yuna scolding of their own) Even Nightstar left her. Angered her owner would pull a move one of the villains would. Appearance In the film, Hiccup's appearance is slightly different from the books. He's rather scrawny for his age, compared to the other Vikings, especially since he has little physical strength as he's barely able to lift a large axe, and isn't very tall, just being barely aroundAstrid's height. He has auburn hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks. If you look closely, you'll notice he has a small, white scar just below his bottom lip (which he got from when he was a baby, the night Cloudjumper took his mother away). He's usually seen wearing a long-sleeve, light-green tunic and a dark brown fur vest that matches with his boots. When he rides Toothless, he takes off his vest and wears a flying vest to help him stay on Toothless. After Dragon Training, he starts to wear a Viking helmet given to him by his father as shown in Gift of the Night Fury, ''made from half of his mother's breast plate (Stoick owning and wearing the other half). Following the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup's left leg up to his shin is replaced with a prosthetic made by Gobber with a metal foot and spring, which is accessible for flying with Toothless. If observed closely, it can be noticed that his hair has slightly grown between Riders of Berk andDefenders of Berkand he is still wearing his light brown vest and boot. In Dawn of the Dragon Racers, Hiccup wear a similar type of his armor which is dark brown along a long-sleeve dark green tunic with brown arm brackets and later he wears an red orange tunic, in ''Race to the Edge. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup has noticeably grown considerably. He's now the tallest of the teens at 6'1" and his hair is somewhat scraggy and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. He seems to have gained a leaner, stronger build as compared to the first movie and is no longer considered a runt. His prosthetic is also different, as it's more mechanical and designed than before, making it like "a Swiss army knife for prosthesis", as Hiccup seems to have improved its ability (as he stated he would in the first movie). His outfit now is partly leather around his upper body with what appears to be a type of armor along with arm brackets that seem to all be designed by himself, making him look more like Toothless. When flying with Toothless now, he's also seen wearing a spiked masked when he glides in the air, as his outfit doubles as a squirrel jacket capable of gliding. His pants are dark brown and has straps around them with a leather boot for his right foot. He also carries a weapon, a fire blade called Inferno. And has a clip for his Lightsaber too. Main Weaponry * M16A1 assault Rifle with M203 grenade launcher * Blue Lightsaber * Fire Sword Skills and Abilities Dragon Training and Riding: Though he only discovers that he has this ability during the first film, Hiccup has grown to become the best Dragon Trainer on the island. His dragon, Toothless the Night Fury, is the rarest and best dragon in the Academy. Hiccup openly claims to be the best Dragon Rider in the episode "Thawfest". He and Toothless clearly have the strongest bond of all the riders and their dragons in the series. Because of his talents, he has been made the head of the Berk Dragon Academy. In the franchise, Hiccup is always the one looked at when dragon related problems or needs come up. He managed to train a wild Monstrous Nightmare in seconds in "Defiant One". This is noticeably faster than even Astrid who had to train the same type of dragon and does manage to do so but takes longer. He's also able to keep an enraged Whispering Death from running over him by simply putting his hand forward in "What Flies Beneath". Still, some dragon challenges (including said Whispering Death) are greater than his ability, but he can always rely on Toothless and the other teens to have his back. Hiccup has managed to devise a more effective method of calming wild dragons with Inferno as it produces the dragon fire of both a Monstrous Nightmare and a Hideous Zippleback. This makes the dragons consider Hiccup as one of their own as only a 'dragon' should be able to wield dragon fire. He managed to earn the trust of Scardian and his pack of dragons that hated humans by simply showing them his flightsuit. Leadership: Despite spending most of his life ignored by others, Hiccup is a natural born leader. Most of the time the other riders follow his commands without question. However, he has difficulty trying to control the rest of the village when he is made Acting Chief in "Cast Out, Part 2". In Race to the Edge, Stoick notices Hiccup's abilities as a leader improving, ultimately convinced that Hiccup is ready to become the new Chief of Berk by the time of the second film. Drawing: Even before Hiccup begins to train dragons, he practices drawing. He is practically never without his journal and a large charcoal pencil. His sketches are usually quick and slightly messy, but compared to most other Vikings he is quite good. He uses this talent often. He sketches Toothless upon his second encounter with him. He uses his notebook to copy the map to the Isle of Night in a few seconds (unfortunately). He uses his artistic talent to aid him in making plans and inventions. His room is littered with drawings of Toothless. Inventing: Hiccup learned a great deal about crafting from Gobber. His many years of apprenticeship have certainly paid off. He has created many ingenious devices throughout the franchise. He uses the forge well (despite his small size), and he's excellent at working leather. His devices were originally weapon like, and the Mangler cannon he designed allowed him to take down Toothless. After training Toothless he shifted in his desires and started working on a new tail for Toothless. This tail has been modified many times and is a work of sheer genius. He even created an auto tail using complex gear systems. Besides that Hiccup has managed to design a plethora of other objects, from winches to telescopes. He invented his own flightsuit and his Dragon Blade, Inferno, which were both inspired by dragons' abilities. He was also able to build a set of welding goggles using the Death Song's amber that could withstand the glow of a Flightmare and sunrise. He managed to create the Diving Bell using a smelting cauldron and a diving helmet. Intelligence: This talent is really at the heart of all of Hiccup's other abilities. His intelligence is proven many times throughout the film and the series. He's almost always the one to come up with the solutions to the problems that the Riders face. He's shown to be very cunning, resourceful and perceptive and possesses a great aptitude for strategy and tactics. He's also fairly knowledgeable. Unlike Fishlegs who only spews out facts, Hiccup is able to use them for practical use and he does it very well. He was able to solve all the riddles on Hamish's treasure map even when under pressure and the feat is especially notable because it was said that only a most brilliant mind could solve those clues. Strength and Fighting Skills: Due to Hiccup's initial size, he's not much of a fighter. In fact, most weapons are too heavy for him and struggle to lift them. Hiccup usually fights alongside Toothless. Their style is more about defense. The only time Hiccup and Toothless attacked first was against Alvin in "We Are Family, Part 2". Other than that, it is easy for others to overtake Hiccup. Hiccup was also able to face Dagur with only his new shield in "The Night and the Fury". Hiccup was also able to fight Outcasts and Berserkers without a problem using his shield in "Cast Out, Part 2". Hiccup has been shown to have an impressive strength when angered or in defense. Prime examples are in "The Zippleback Experience" when Hiccup punched Snotlout hard enough to knock out a few of his teeth. He was also able to block a Berserker with just his hands. While Hiccup does not do any direct fighting in How to Train Your Dragon 2, he does wield his Dragon Blade, Inferno, with great precision and skill, such as when freeing Stormfly or preventing Drago from reaching his bullhook. It was also shown that by this time he had become a proficient and accurate archer alongside the other Riders. He is also able to carry Astrid around. Hiccup has been seen fighting with both Inferno and his shield in several occasions, such as in "Something Rotten on Berserker Island" and "King of Dragons, Part 2". * Lightsaber combat: '''Following a duel with Nightmare Moon for the first time, Hiccup like the other Vikings were taken into the Jedi Order. Hiccup constructed his own blue Lightsaber to weild, following the path of a Jedi Guardian. Hiccup then took on using '''Form II: Makashi, Form IV: Ataru, and Form VI: Niman. As the series goes on, Hiccup would show outstanding Lightsaber combat skill, using a mixture of Makashi and Ataru. As he would soon duel Princess Black Hole, and win. Then Hiccup would engage Starlight Glimmer to a one-on-one duel. Using Niman as well as his Makatu style of combat. As he then got into a blade lock, he then used his prosthetic leg to kick Starlight in the shin. Which gave him an opening to destroy her Lightsaber. Hiccup would then . Then in this series, Hiccup's Lightsaber skill was still outstanding. As he would then engage . * Force Skills: Roar Call: He can make a roaring noise that sounds similar to Toothless' roar, as a way for Toothless to find Hiccup. Precision: Like Toothless, Hiccup has amazing aim, like when he was able to shoot Toothless down in the first film and in "Appetite for Destruction" hit a Deadly Nadder in the chest using his shield while flying in mid-air. He also managed to throw Inferno with enough accuracy that it landed right in front of Drago's hand just as he was reaching for his bull hook to control his Bewilderbeast. He has been seen launching bolas from his shield with very good accuracy, almost never missing. His skills even come into play when using his rifle, or in most cases; a Blaster. Reflexes: Hiccup is shown to have pretty good reflexes. An example of this is in the episode of Race To The Edge, "Gold Rush". Ryker is chasing Hiccup while slashing his sword at him. Hiccup is able to roll under the sword just in time to save his head. He is also able to quickly move his hands so that Ryker's sword doesn't strike him but breaks his handcuffs. Swimming: Though he says he's not much of a swimmer, he was able to pull Astrid out of the deep water in "Night of the Hunters, Part 1", and with the help of Toothless' tail in "Dire Straits", he was able to swim back and forth to free the Submaripper. Though he did start to sink and had to be rescued by Astrid and Stormfly, Hiccup was able to swim a far length downward to save Berk's chest of gold in "Last Auction Heroes". Endurance: While it may seem hard to believe at first due to his small stature, Hiccup always manages to bounce back from a severe injury. For example, in "When Lightning Strikes", he was struck directly in the head by a massive bolt of lightning, and still managed to wake up the next morning. Also, at the end of How to Train Your Dragon, he was knocked off of Toothless by the Red Death's massive club-tail, and (with the help of Toothless, of course) managed to wake up about a couple days later. Persuasion: Hiccup is known to be very persuasive, (Astrid says so herself) as he has convinced his father, the teens, the whole village of Berk, Dagur, Alvin, even Eret to give dragons a closer look and see the beauty of them. In "Buffalord Soldier", he also managed to persuade Viggo to give him the cure for the Scourge of Odin, to save Astrid. Prosthetic Leg: Hiccup's prosthetic leg has its pros and cons. Unlike his real leg Hiccup can use the metal leg to many different advantages. Other than using it to walk for its main purpose, he can use it as a weapon as he did in "We Are Family, Part 2" when knocking out one of Alvin's guards. He can also get rid of it if it's necessary for a situation. In Dragons: Race to the Edge, when Hiccup was kidnapped by Krogan and they got knocked over onto the ledge of a cliff, Hiccup untied his leg to drop Krogan off. It can also be harmed without injuring Hiccup physically. 2 examples are when Hiccup and Toothless went down to explore a Dragon Hunters ship and his prosthetic leg got caught in a metal claw trap, and after releasing his leg he said: "One of the perks of having a metal leg I guess." In "Frozen", when a Speed Stinger tried to sting him it hit his metal leg instead, causing no paralysis as he would with his original leg. Of course, there are disadvantages to the prosthetic leg. The obvious disadvantage is if he loses the leg or it's damaged from its function he cannot walk at all and becomes vulnerable to attacks. Along with that, he will need to replace it if it's damaged, just like he did in "The Zippleback Experience" when Barf and Belch kept destroying it. He also gets teased for it as Snotlout does to him throughout the whole series. It can also be attracted to a strong enough magnet as it was in "The Iron Gronckle" episode. In How to Train Your Dragon 2 Hiccup is very familiar with his prosthetic leg and is able to switch it from a walking leg to a flying leg without turning to look at it. In The Serpent's Heir, Hiccup used his prosthetic leg to unlock a door, showing that it can be used as a key. Speed and Acrobatics: TBA Agility: TBA Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Vikings Category:Chiefs Category:Sons Category:Boyfriends Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Riders of Berk Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Knifemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Form II Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Jedi Guardians Category:204th Night Fury Battalion Category:Padawan Teachers